Valentine's For The Unfeeling Striker
by ZephryZ
Summary: It's V-Day in the Grand Chase castle! Will Lass suffer the same fate as last year? Or will he find his own chocolatey sweetness? Mostly ArmexLass and a few side pairings too. Just a quick one-shot that I did during my free time while enjoying the Japanese sakura while on holiday there! It's my first upload so why not R&R? :D


The day started like any other,with rays of light peeking into the room through gaps in the curtains. The sounds of baby birds chirping gently nudged the thief from his sleep.

"Morning Lass! Up early again, as usual. Here I was thinking you wouldn't want to wake up today." Smiled Ryan as the thief opened his door.

Still disoriented from waking up,he ventured a question. "Why?"

"Good morning Lass" Ronan walked over. "Did you forget what day it is today?" his face showing confusion.

Just as he was about to reply,the smell of newly baked chocolate wafted into the hallway.

"Valentine's day." He facepalmed.

"Lire seems to be doing well. Ryan,would you like to go take a peek?" he smiled knowingly.

"Why not?" the orange haired druid's face lit up at the sound of her name.

"In the meantime,you had best empty that mailbox of yours" Ronan quickly added as he left with the now hasty druid.

Dreading the backflow of letters as his past experiences had shown,he quickly dashed down to his mailbox,only to see that it had already been filled to the brim. A familiar demon looked up from his mailbox.

"Lass"

"Dio"

"Catch" the demon was never one for words, throwing a violet-coloured letter his way.

"For me? Aww." He smirked,swiping the letter in mid air with his agile hands.

He was answered with but only a groan. Looking up,he saw that the purple demon had gotten a significant amount of letters as well.

"You shoul.."

"should burn them all before she wakes? Already on it" he grimaced, crumpling a few into a ball.

"I wonder who that 'She' you are referring to,Dio" a familiar menacing female voice echoed from the staircase.

"L..Ley. Its not what you think" Dio sweatdropped.

"Oh really Dio? Explain. Now"

Lass excused himself from the bickering couple before things got hairy. Walking back to his room,he realised he was still only holding on to the letter tht Dio had given him.

"I suppose I've to start somewhere", he said aloud. Ripping open the letter, he noticed the faint scent of lavender. He recognised it as the smell of the shampoo that Arme liked to use.

Reading it,"Meet me at the pagoda in front the beach at noon. Can't wait to see you, my beloved"

"So are you going,brother?" his demonic half brother looked over his shoulder.

Lass shifted uncomfortably out of his brother's reach. "Maybe." Was his ambiguous reply.

"Pfft. Have fun then." With a swish of his cape,the bounty hunter stalked off.

It couldn't be Arme. He rapped on her door softly with his knuckles, "Arme, are you busy?" But only silence greeted him.

"If you are looking for Arme,she left for an important mission early in the morning" a familiar redhead passed him,dripping fresh beads of sweat unto the luxurious carpet that lined the hallway.

"Morning Mr. Isolet" a blond elf appeared behind her,although not boasting as much exhaustion as the former.

"Morning" he said sharply,carefully putting the letter out of view from the two girls.

"Date later? " Elesis questioned,throwing him a knowing glance. The brief shin of surprise in his eyes was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. "Here,this might be useful. Just make sure Ryan doesn't find out"

"A rose? Did Ronan give it to you?"he smirked at the blush that now formed around her cheeks.

"Shut up doofus,there's no wa-"she quickly stopped herself as a familiar indigo spell knight wandered into the hallway.

(Arme's POV)

Why am I even waiting here? She struggled to walk in the new dress Amy forcefully put on her this morning. She did not protest much though,it seemed to fit her. _Violet ribbons on such a simple dress. It looks lovely_. She smiled to herself._ I wonder how Lass would react with he saw me like this._ She caught herself blushing slightly at the thought of the silver haired striker. _I was told I would be meeting someone here,maybe its finally the day I tell him._

The stray ray of light gently woke her. Sitting up slowly,she noticed that the sky had turned a soft warm glow of orange,as the sun slowly set before her eyes.  
As she leaned back,she realised she did not feel the cold hard bench,but instead,the warmth of someone's embrace.

"Good morning. You shouldn't really have been sleeping on a bench. You could've caught a cold." A cool voice spoke,as she felt a jacket being pulled over her.

"L-Lass?" she turned red as she turned slightly and realised she had been sleeping on the boy's lap.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He replied calmly,studying her with his azure blue eyes. Even now she felt being sucked in into them.

Realising she had been staring at him for a long time,she looked away nervously "S..Sorry. Did I sleep for a long time?"

"I'd rather not say" he gave her one of his rare warm smiles."Oh,I nearly forgot." He set a rose gently into the palm of her hands.

"A r-rose? " She continued to blush furiously as her mind started playing wedding bells in her head."Ow!" she exclaimed,as she lifted a slightly bleeding finger.

"I was sure I had snipped all of the thorns", he frowned. "Here,let me have a look at it" as he lifted her hand up gently.

She struggled gently,but soon complied, turning quite into a tomato in the process. All of a sudden,he leaned closer and kissed her finger.

"W-Whaa?" she cried out,pulling her hand back to her chest rather viciously.

"S-sorry. I didn't know what came over me." He smiled sadly before turning away. "I suppose it's time to go back,it is getting late after all." He stood up and started walking.

_No! I won't let him go. Not this time. Not ever._

(Lass' POV)

Cursing himself for losing control,he bit into his lip as punishment. Soon,his mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood. He felt a warmth latching onto his back. He froze out of confusion, unsure of what to do  
"D-don't go.. Don't leave me.." her muffled voice said ,barely reaching his ears,as he felt his back turn damp.

He shifted and turned around slowly to face a teary eyed mage looking up at him. "Your lips.." she continued,showing signs of concern.

"It's fine. Nothing major."

"Here,let me heal it. B..but.. I won't be able to do it with you staring at me like that.." she turned away hurriedly, rummaging through her bag for the spare staff she liked to keep around.

Sitting down with a slight smile,he decided to entertain her just this once and closed his eyes.

(YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHOSE POV IT IS)

Thankfully, he had decided to close his eyes if not he would have caught her staring at the platinum blonde's bleeding lower lip.

"I.. Can't reach your lip…"

Earning herself a slight chuckle,he opened one eye and lifted her unto his lap before closing it again.

It was the warmth of his breath that tickled her nose as she tried to focus up enough mana to heal him. She finally gave in to her desire, pushing her lips towards his own as they made contact. Half expecting him to pull away, she was surprised to find that he had made no such away for breath, she was unable to look him straight in the eyes.

"And here I was thinking you didn't know how to kiss" his cool voice spoke, putting her at ease.

"I could say the same for you." She pouted.

Strong hands started to pull her back into his embrace.

"I don't know if you feel the same.. But.. I'm sorry if it's kind of a shock for you to find out about my feelings this way…" she trailed off.

"Don't be." was all she heard before feeling his lips against hers once again.


End file.
